Love is just complicated like that
by kawaiiIsa-chan
Summary: Mikan and i were going to Imai's room. We were going to knock Imai's door when we heard it loud and clear, Natsume's voice."I love you..." And that is what started everything to straight to hell. Rated T just in case.
1. Disclaimed

Hey you guys, it's me:

The author of a passionate jealousy!

Let me tell you a lil secret before you start reading.

Maybe Natsume doesn't like Mikan at all in my story.

(Emphasis on the maybe)

There are always two sides of the story,

question is. who is right?

Read my story please and tell me how it is.

I wish I owned Gakuen Alice, but I don't.


	2. Pairing up

"_Ok, just go up to her, go to her room, and tell her you love her, tell her you love and ki- ki- kiss her. It shouldn't be that hard, until I get rejected…. No, no think positive... But how can I? She doesn't even show that she likes me even just a bit. What is she does something bad to me, what will I do? Oh for Christ sake this is so hard!... Fuck! I am almost near her dormitory, step by step Ruka, breathe in and out…. Just a couple more ste-"_

"Ruka-pyon! Ohayou!" I heard Mikan, she was running in the hallway towards me. _What if she knows! Think of something. Fast!_

"Ne! ne! What are you doing here, Ruka-pyon? Hey! Hey! Come with me to Hotaru's room, I heard Natsume was there." _Shit, how will I confess to her, if there are people around!_

Uh…yeah why not, Mikan?

We were going to knock Imai's door when we heard it loud and clear, Natsume's voice.

"I love you."_ What…?_

And then we heard a loud crash, Mikan opened the door.

Gasp.

And there they were Natsume on top of Imai… on her bed. Their lips were almost touching. I turned to Mikan, her eyes were starting to get watery and she ran. I followed leaving the two of them.

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan! Where are you, Mikan!" _Damn, she runs fast ._

And then I saw her, in the Sakura tree, Natsu-ugh…. _The most important thing right now is Mikan so just forget about them._

"Mikan…" I waited for her to answer but only sobs came out, she was crying, "Mikan are you ok?"

"Oh, Ruka- pyon, sorry I didn't hear you coming, I am just crying because I- I am crying because… I am happy for Hotaru and Natsume.

_Man, this girl is great. She can actually make herself say this. Poor Mikan, seeing her like this makes me sad._

"Listen, you can talk to me. I know you are lying, Mikan. I know its because you love Natsume and well about what just happened."

She suddenly started crying in my shoulder. _Natsume, you always steal everything from me, even the woman I love, I will never forgive you._

"Mikan, look, I was thinking, since our two best friends are…_I felt like I was choking.._in lo-love with each other, don't you think it would make them worry about us and we sh-..

Mikan stopped me, with a ki- kiss… she kissed me… but then stopped. She had a look on her face like she didn't know what she just did.

"Oh my god, Ruka, I am sorry I wasn't thinking. I just thought I should find someone new or at least try so they don't worry about hurting our feelings. I am really sorry!"

"Well maybe we should go out…" I said when I finally found my voice.

"What?"

"Well our best friends are going out, we should do it don't you think, we should go out…"


	3. Hopes of Jealousy

I hear something, but I can't distinguish the sound, its annoying and loud... what is that sound?

"NO! I am going to be late again!" I said looking at the alarm clock.

I got dressed up and started running to the high school division building. _Almost there, huff huff._

_Finally, I made it._ I opened the door and nothing; I mean NOTHING prepared for what I saw.

Natsume and Hotaru were seating together, the new couple, and my heart started shattering a little more.

_I had forgotten about what had happened yesterday and that from now on I was going to keep my distance from Natsume and don't cling around Hotaru, because if I did I would see them… together. _

"Hello, Hotaru, good morning." I said, without running to hug her, she stared at me but I didn't care because Hotaru's hand was linked with another one. I just smiled my best, and then I turned to the person beside her, and said,

"Good morning, Hyuuga." He blinked and he just replied his typical, hn.

Everybody was staring at me and Nonoko even asked me if I was alright. I wasn't and I couldn't respond and tear were forming in my eyes, the picture of the two hands kept flashing through my mind.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Everybody just started with confusion.

"Hey sweetie, I've been looking for you. Did you wake up late again?"

I opened my eyes and I saw Ruka in front of me and then he took my hand and took me to our seat. I heard people gasping and murmurs but I ignored them.

"Every thing is ok."

"Thanks." I replied.

I saw Natsume staring my way and he saw me looking, I couldn't help but to think he was jealous. I hoped he was jealous more than anything. I felt that it was getting hotter in class.

"Let's ditch, Ruka-pyon." I blurted out.

"Uh- why." And so we just left leaving everybody. Everybody was surprised becuse they never ditch and everybody thought they wouldnt only holding hands.

"I want to be alone with you."

"Sure." He smirked... he smirked! Ruka smirked!

* * *

We walked.

"Ruka…" He blinked; surprised I didn't use his nickname. "Do I look to childish?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I don't know but I feel like changing my style, I mean look at me, 16 and still using well you know strawberry panties and pig tails." That's what I wanted to change the most, my panties, something that would always remind me of him.

Ruka-pyon smiled. "We should go to Central town then."

* * *

Reviews?

Come on you know you want to.

Do you guys want a lemon or something?

Or do we keep it clean?

Just tell me what you guys think and want. (Woah! Lol jk jk)


	4. Sexy Heat

I can't believe that Mikan and Ruka are going out; I mean certainly, Ruka would've told me if he were going to ask Mikan out, right?

Right?

Sigh, I can't believe this is happening, I mean this is really my fault.

I don't think I should hang out with them. Ruka is ignoring me and Mikan called me Hyuuga, something I can't stand. I should hang out with Hotaru now.

Yes. I called her Hotaru. It appears I have a lot in common with her. We are actually a lot alike, we figured that out recently. That is why I like her.

I sat down with her knowing that the latest couple is about to arrive.

"Are you really going out with Mikan-chan?" asked Tobita.

"Yea, I am."

So he was already here, where is she then?

She looked kind off sad. I nudged her, she was about to look at me but stopped and her eyes widen. I looked at the door and then I saw.

Mikan.

Holy shit.

What the hell?

Is this some weird dimension where little girls look like goddesses?

Doode, all the guys were staring at her, but Ruka was the only one that wasn't staring, like if he was used to it.

The old Mikan used to wear knee-length skirts, shirts that were a little to big for her you'd thought she was still breastless, and PIG TAILS.

But NO.

She was wear a little skirt, and a shirt, a shirt that was tight to her body, you could see her figure perfectly, her hair was down, wearing lip gloss, but something that really stood out, her boobs… what the hell? OH MY GOD. C-cups! C-cup…. Mikan is a c-cup. Mikanisac-cup. C-CUP!

Shit, my body is reacting. I start to slide down and I hear Koko laughing his ass off, I didn't even want to turn around. I wanted her, I want her. Fuuuuckkkkk. Ahhhhh. I'll just go to sleep.

…

"OH RUKA YOU ARE SOOOO MEAAN!"

Whatttt! I woke up and she was on top of Ruka. My blood started boiling, every body shifted at the uncomfortable heat, I had to leave before something exploded. I didnt want to turn around and see what they were doing. Shit.

* * *

"Ooooo, Mikan everybody is looking at you. Ha ha you could break hearts." Said Ruka, I could feel myself blushing.

"Ruka-pyon stop it!"

"What I am saying the truth, but we should make it official that you don't wear polka dot panties anymore."

_That's right, Ruka also changed, ever since that day he is also stronger, he says things when he wants to, and his shyness is gone. He even messed up his hair a little._

"Hey everybody, Mikan stopped wearing a-"

"RUKA YOU ARE SOOOO MEAN!"

* * *

Mikan was on top of me.

She was smiling.

But

She didn't know how uh wrong it sounded...

Natsume left the class and Mikan smirked.

Okay maybe she did know how it sounded.

Never knew she was that evil.


	5. Brick By Boring Brick

Classes were over.

Ugh. This girl is killing me…

"Are you alright?" I heard.

I looked down form the tree and I saw Hotaru.

"Yes. You?"

"….. I need to go invent something, I need more money… At least that never betrays you…"

Maybe she didn't think I heard. "Sigh. Laters."

_This is my fault._

_She looked different._

_Different is…_

_She is.._

_being bullied._

_Shit!_

"You slut! How dare you go out with Ruka- sama! You are going to pay."

"Stop it! Please!"

"No, you are a slut Mikan Sakura, you will pay for taking him from out Ruka"

They were near the lake.

SPLASH!

"Hey don't touch her you bitch!" I said. I burned her hair.

"Kyaaaaaa, Natsume-sama why?" They yelled while running away.

I turned and saw her. See through. Her bra… it wasn't polka-dots, or strawberries or pandas... its was a sexy push up bra. Her legs where - uh - opened, I couldn't help but to notice the lingerie she was wearing. It was hot. She was trying to stand up but then she fainted.

* * *

I plopped her in the bed. What do I do? Do I take her clothes off? No…. she might think I am a pervert for real. She might get more mad at me… Wait. Why was she mad at me?

My thoughts were interrupted by...

"Ruka…" She said his name in her sleep.

That's it. I couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted her mine not his.

* * *

_Ruka was everything I had left now. The person who knew me the most. We are so alike. He is my best friend. We might say we are a couple but he is my best friend, the person I most trusted. He is there for me. He saw me change and be strong. Maybe I could fall in love with him someday…maybe... _

I felt something hot on my lips. Something touching my body. It felt good. A familiar touch. My heart was pounding fast. It was different then my dream it felt real.

I opened my eyes and Natsume was on top of me.

He looked at me his eyes filled with lust. Yes I know what lust is.

He kissed me again fiercely, possessively, hungrily. He forced his tongue in my mouth. It felt so good, so right.

His hand was going up my skirt. He was touching everywhere he could.

Then I remembered.

What the hell is he doing?

Anger filled me. So I kicked and trashed. I got out of his grip.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!" He looked astonished I knew how to cuss.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you asshole!"

"Why? Why are you mad at me? You never said anything when I kissed you back in elementary! You never complained. Why Ruka?"

"Why Hotaru?" I snapped into reality. Hotaru.

SLAP

"You have Hotaru now don't you?" Don't play with me. You better not play with her or you will pay for it!" I ran. Not looking back.

* * *

I wanted to go to Ruka, I needed to talk to him, I didnt know where I was going. My feet were leading me but I knew i would find him.

But for some reason I went to Hotaru's.

I opened her door and my world crashed.

I, MIKAN SAKURA, NO LONGER WILL LOVE, CARE FOR ANYONE, I NO LONGER HAVE A HEART. FUCK THIS. FUCK EVERYONE.

* * *

Thanks for everything you guys, I really appreciate it that you guys have been reading my story. 

I have been getting requests to get make my stories longer but I don't think I will do that.

I have been updating everyday.

If you guys want longer chapter i will take longer to update.

I really dont have time to make them longer and I dont know how much homework I'll have in a month so yea.

I'll promise to update everyday.

I' ll even try to make 2 chapters per day at times.

Please review.


	6. Invisible much?

Mikan…

Mikan… was always the pretty one, the one who smiled, the one who made other people smile.

She was silly, naïve, and well dumb.

I had a brain, I was a genius. I invented stuff for the dam government.

Sometimes a brain wasn't enough for people apparently.

When I first came to this school, people didn't get attached to me.

When Mikan came, she attracted them right away just like she did with me. Everybody loves her.

I also love her, but she has something I am jealous off. Wait? Jealous, I shouldn't be jealous she is my friend, and everything I have.

"Sigh. Stop it Hotaru, she is your best friend. Just work on your invisibility spray gun."

Knock, Knock.

I went up to open the door, it was Ruka, the new Ruka, the one that changed.

I wonder what made him change... just like Mikan.

"Hey I came to help" he smirked…

"Why?.." I asked cautiously

"Well… don't I always come to help you?"

"….."

"I don't want to be black mailed by you anymore so I came." So that was it.

"Whatever get me that hammer over there" He walked to the table and got the hammer but stopped.

"Hey I am going to get some of your lemonade, I am pretty thristy." I saw him get a container full of liquid.

Lemonade? Wait, I don't have lemonade. Shit the invisibility liquid!

"No, Nogi wait!" I tried to take the glass out of his hands but I fell on top of him and got the potion all over us. All over our clothes.


	7. Waking the demon

"Hey, long time no see," Said an angelical voice, pheromone alice, that couldn't control me. "It's been a while, seven years ago, wasn't it? When I captured you, the kuro-neko, and that permed hair girl." There was a shadow distinguished in the woods.

"Yeah, we werent in very good terms since the. How about we change that?"

"How did you know where to contact me within the academy?

"I am not as stupid as I act to be."

"What are you doing here, so alone?"

"I am here to work for you." I said as I jumped down the tree.

He burst out laughing. "You! Ha why would you work with us, you are just a little girl."

I twitched at the two words.

"There is no reason for me to be here anymore. I hate everyone, there is nobody to trust! Everybody is just full of it! I want to be strong and take revenge. I want to take revenge on the Academy. On the people of this academy. THEY ruined my life. You know what they say, eye for an eye... life for a life."

* * *

Two chapters, yay!

The other chapter was super short.

And this one is shorter

so I give you this gift. :D

Keep reviewing

what do you think?

If you guys want me to I will read your stories in return.


	8. New Perspective

Mikan entered the class with a horrible aura, and dangerous one at that. She was pretty early, unusual of her style. She glared at everyone that asked what was wrong. She passed Imai and asked Sumire to change seats with her. She sat in her new seat while slamming her backpack to the floor. I still went to talk to her though.

Bad idea.

"Hey Mikan."

"…"

"Hey Miiiiikaaaaaaaan" No response once again.

"Hey, hey, You, you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! CANT YOU SEE I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! YOU AND YOUR DAMN FUCKING GRIN IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

For the first time in a long time I stopped smiling. The class went silent. I heard thoughts of everybody.

'_Gasp. Did Mikan just cuss?'_

'_What is wrong with her?'_

'_She is scary!'_

'_That was mean! Poor Koko.'_

Then the thoughts of Ruka, Imai, and Natsume popped into his head. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Ahem, eto, Mikan- chan is there something wrong?" Asked Narumi who had just entered to the classroom with wide eyes.

"WRONG? WRONG? WHY WOULD THERE BE SOMETHING WRONG? BESIDES THE FACT THAT THIS IDIOT- she pointed at Natsume- KISSED ME YESTERDAY WHEN HE IS GOING OUT WITH IMAI! I DID THE RIGHT THING, I WAS BEING A GOOD FRIEND, AND I STOPPED HIM! BUT MY BOYFRIEND WAS FUCKING THIS GIRL. THIS GIRL, THAT IS THE REASON THAT I AM IN THIS SHITTY SCHOOL AND MADE ME GO THROUGH HORRIBLE SHIT. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE!"

The class was stunned

Nobody was able to say anything

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, the people she cared for the most... they didnt know how to take the news

The three of them were quiet, the three of the guilty.

Then something happened.

"THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE ACADEMY. I REPEAT, THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE ACADEMY." The voice in the intercom announced.

And then Mikan smiled and said. "I am glad I am finally leaving this god forsaken school." She jumped into the table and ran towards the window.

Natsume ran towards her, trying to stop her, but she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

"Good-bye, suckers!" She smirked and the she jumped out of the window.

She was gone.

* * *

Hey you guys!

Just tell me how I am doing!

Okay!

I am sorry for the mistake but i dont have alot of time to be checking my grammar.

I am only a sophmore in high school that is trying to do college work!

I am actually surprised I've been able to keep up! 

This story was suposed to be a silly, funny, cute story that was about 4 chapters long but i guess that not really the case.

Anyways!

Hey I am looking for this Fanfic from Gakuen and Alice but I cant find it and I really really want to read it!

Its about Mikan being a fairy or something like that.

but her wings or fairy level is like a level one (i dont really know what its called)

I only remember little stuff like Sumire was jealous of her cuz Mikan always did whatever she wanted to do and could be with whouever she wanted to be 

and Sumire wanted Koko.

I also remember that Mikan went to the library with Natsume. 

I am not really sure...

Can you guys help meeee plz!

I would really appreaciate it!


	9. In For the Kill

I jumped out the window; I couldn't help but to laugh at their faces, specially those three. She ran and ran until she got to the Northern Woods.

"Oi, I am here already"

"About time, we already have your stuff here; let's go already before we are found."

We were in the limo, it was all so quiet. "Sooooo… who is going to train me?"

Reo smirked. "You'll see when you get there."

The damn ride lasted three hours, really, my butt started hurting! Finally we got to our destination I opened the door and I saw a familiar face.

"Hi!"

"Hello Mikan, how are you?" The person hugged me.

"Well I could be doing much better but I am not." I sighed.

"Go to sleep it has been a tough day, we will talk about tomorrow and we will also start your training."

They showed her where her room she fell asleep right away, trying to forget about everyone in the academy.

…..

…..

Zzzzzzzz…..

KNOCK KNOCK

"Wake up Mikan; you need to start your training right away! I only have two months to train you."

She opened the door.

"Hey chill, I am already awake."

"That's weird since when are you up?"

"I don't know? Early enough, I guess. Anyways what am I going to learn."

"In a hurry, much?"

"Well yeah if you wanna over throw the academy within two months, you better start now, or are you and Reo just wasting my time?"

"First of all, don't talk to me like that young lady. It's not my fault that I don't want to teach you to kill, you are just a girl."

"Yes but you need me so just start."

We walked downstairs and walked into a room filled with book, from top to bottom.

"I know that thanks to the elementary you used to go to, it was pretty hard to keep up with the academy making you… well slow." I rolled my eyes. Yup, everybody said that I was just an idiot.

"Yeah, but then I started reading and I found out I could get more stuff than usual."

"Yes well start reading the book of physics, calculus, and the organic chemistry book, we will start with the physical training when the sun goes down."

Awww. That's boring! I don't want to read I want to fight! But I just replied at the woman with a simple 'fine'.

I finished reading them, damn if I knew that I could read the books I wouldn't even have bothered going to Jin-Jin's stupid class.

"There, I read them!" She walked into the kitchen. It was starting to get a little dark.

Reo smirked and said coolly. "Good, lets start shall we."

"Where i-"I started, but he cut me off.

"She didn't want to teach you. It's pretty hard to teach this to you, if you see it from her view."

I nodded. I understood.

"Every night you will have to run through the woods, and then you will have to swim through the lake- no worry there is nothing in there it will take you two hours to come back. Do this for the next two weeks, we need to build up your stamina."

"Tch. Fine."

In two weeks Mikan started developing a more athletic. She was excited to finally start learning fighting techiniques.

"Okay little girl-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't you ever call me little girl again!" I yelled and glared at him

Reo shuddered I guess my message got across.

"Okay, the first thing you have to know is..

Be heartless."

Hey you guys!

R&R!

PLZ!

Hey I am also looking for this fanfiction that Mikan is like a princess at a school and there are like some prince's. Before that Luna was the princess. Mikan has to choose a prince so Hotaru does this event. Some guy got there to the finish line but Mikan didn't like him. Then Ruka went and she kissed him but he said that he already liked someone and that he was going out with Hotaru.

Please help me find it.

Tell me how my story is going!


	10. Just a Goodbye Kiss

Nobody knew how she left; the whole academy was looking for her.

It been a month since Mikan left.

It was within that month things changed.

Things were not quite right at the academy.

People just seemed to have a new perspective about everyone.

Nobody knew who to trust, thanks to Mikan who had trusted everyone one, the trust that was all gone.

One of the people who seemed to change was Sumire, she stopped wearing make up and bossing around, and she made a new club. A Natsume- HATE club. Amazingly, a lot of people joined in.

Koko didn't smile, he was just like he was when he was a kid. Now he thought it was annoying and he glared at everybody who smiled at him.

Anna and Nonoko turned pretty violent towards Hotaru that was now pretty bruised up. She was called a slut everywhere she went to and she had a break down in the middle of the classroom yelling and crying it was all her fault. Then she started rocking her body on the floor like a little child.

Ruka and Natsume had gotten into a fist fight. Ruka was much quieter but he helped Hotaru calm down.

Natsume didn't even bother going to class. He only went to the Dangerous class, trying to get more physical pain than emotional pain.

* * *

Not only were there changes in the ex- friends of Mikan Sakura but on the Dangerous class as well.

Persona seemed to be worrying about something and he was so worried he didn't even hide it. AAO was apparently getting stronger with new operatives. No one knew who it was but the last people that were sent to retrieve and important file barely made it out alive they were pretty beaten up.

The first month passed quickly.

Persona still didn't get what he wanted and he sent one of us. He sent Hajime Yakumo, the insect boy. He left as soon as it turned dark all of us saw him leave.

A day passed. He didn't show up.

3 days passed. Nowhere to be seen.

A week. Persona was restless, he left in search for the insect boy.

* * *

We were gathered in the woods waiting for Persona. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Persona was stumbling throughout the woods, barely able to walk. He was bruised all over, Nobara ran for his aid and when she got there she gasped and yelled at the body that Persona was carrying. After that Persona fainted and he fell along with the body.

A dead body.

It was Hajime.

Just seeing the face was eerie. His eyes where wide opened, in shock, yet so lifeless; his mouth was wide opened as if he were screaming, his bandages were all ripped and nearly every bone in his body seemed to be broken.

In his right cheek he had a light-pink kiss mark with two crossed bones at the bottom.

It was the same shade of pink that Mikan left in my lips the day she been pushed to the lake.


	11. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

_Oh so now they are sending HIM?..._

_Interesting, I will have lots of fun in this mission…._

* * *

Great, just great. Now that Hajime is dead and Persona almost got beaten up he was at his worst. That stupid midget of a principal. So now I have to go with the gay Alice curser to get whatever he wants.

According to Persona; Hajime wasn't even close to the building, it looked like they were waiting for him.

I couldn't stop thinking about the Kiss mark. I tried to deny that it was Mikan, that sweet, loving, and childish idiot; but it was useless she always came into my mind.

* * *

Nobody was attacking them and they were already inside the building. Me and the gay split up, we made gestures with our eyes making sure we didn't make one sound.

Maybe they thought nobody would dare to come again. Hajime seemed like a warning. I opened a door and inside there was only a desk and cabinets.

This was it.

I searched for the file in every cabinet and there it was. "AAO Members."

This was way too easy, that is, until I heard someone scream.

I took the file out and ran towards the screams.

I went into this giant room and the Alice curser was on floor, wide-eyed. He was bleeding and his clothes were also ripped.

"Please, don't this." He begged.

Then I noticed we weren't alone, there was this figure between the shadows, it laughed evilly, sending chills down my spine. I couldn't move, I was to scared. ME, Natsume Hyuuga, was scared.

"You should've thought about it before Amane Rui, you will have the same fate as your friend, Yakumo.

Good-bye" the female whispered.

The yells died out as she broke his neck cruelly without any hesitation. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to me and said, "You are finally here, Hyuuga."

I could finally see that she was wearing a mask, it was pretty simple and it only covered half of her face. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were light blue.

"How do you know my name?" I snarled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you mine. It's Death Kiss."

"I don't care about your fucking name. How do you know mine."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you laid your hands on that very important file and now I have to kill you." She said in a cold tone, though it sounded as if she was excited.

Everything happened so fast. She jumped and kicked me right in the face, sending me flying. I hit the wall and I had no choice but to use my Alice. I sent I fireball at her but as soon as it was about to hit her it vanished.

She nullified it…

I aimed for the mask and dropped the file but she touched my face and an electric current went through my body. I slumped into the floor, unable to move I saw her get the file and walk away.

"I'll see you around." She smirked.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**I am going to start updating again... idk if you guys still love me. Im sorry for leaving and not saying anything. I found the chapters I had written for this sorry you guys.**


End file.
